<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Albion by Fox_Heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214045">Saving Albion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Heart/pseuds/Fox_Heart'>Fox_Heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gardens &amp; Gardening, Libraries, Magic, Modern Era, Post-Finale, References to Depression, Romantic or platonic you decide - Freeform, Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Heart/pseuds/Fox_Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries have passed since Arthur died. Merlin has lived by the lake ever since. Even though Camelot fell, Arthur never returned. What is Albion's greatest need? What does it take for Arthur to return to the land of the living?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This is my first attempt at writing something. Please let me know what you think. It's 3 AM and I should be working on my finals, but here I am writing whatever this is. I guess that's what happens when you watch all of Merlin in 4 days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camelot has been gone for centuries. Arthur has been gone even longer. Merlin always wondered why the once and future king never returned, even as Camelot fell.</p><p>At first there were just long days by the lake. The knights, Gaius, and Gwen would visit once a year to remember the great king. They insisted Merlin at least have a nice place to call home. The entire Camelot army helped to build the house, with the peace that Arthur worked towards, they never saw another battle. They all helped Merlin build a house with a library large enough to hold all the secrets of science and magic, art and history. Of course Merlin did all the heaviest lifting, the practice of magic no longer a crime.</p><p>The first to pass on was Gaius. Gaius left all of his books to Merlin. The new court physician understood, even though he wished to keep them to learn all he could. In the end the physician would borrow a few books at a time. In return he brought Merlin news and developments that were happening beyond the lake.</p><p>When Gwen came towards the end of her reign she had all of the magical books and items delivered to Merlin’s home. She trusted that Merlin would protect this knowledge as well as he protected her husband. </p><p>The library Merlin amassed became a pilgrimage point for those seeking answers. They were always greeted in the same gruff manner, but none were ever turned away. Those who sought power for power’s sake ended up disappointed. Those who wished for answers to the meaning of life often didn’t like the answer, but that’s life. Knights and princes would stop at the House of Emrys on their quests to increase their chances of success and survival. </p><p>Merlin learned languages, read books, and a century after Camelot’s fall, finally let himself travel beyond the lakeside. He kept collecting books. He learned everything he could. He made advances in science and magic alike, but never took any credit. </p><p>Eventually there wasn’t much more to learn or master. Knights and quests had gone out of style. There was only so much to busy himself with. Merlin reversed the aging spells for  the first time in a long time and was surprised to see he never actually aged past the day Arthur entered the lake. </p><p>Merlin re-lived life as a young man. He had a social circle. Friends who he trusted but always hid his magic from. Aging spells helped Merlin grow old with his dear friends,  though he never answered when they asked how old he was. His friends always marvelled at how much Merlin knew of the world and many were entranced by the sheer size of House of Emrys’ library. </p><p>As time passed, even living lives with different careers, Merlin grew bored. Remembering that trick Gaius pulled making Merlin a witch instead of a warlock, Merlin lived a few lives as Emma. Emma was a fierce woman with many friends. Outspoken and ahead of her time. A leader among the women’s rights movement. And never becoming a mother even when she was shunned for it.</p><p>Merlin never looked for anything more than friends, or quick flings, never feeling quite right with the idea. It was still his destiny to protect Arthur, the once and future king. He never strayed far from his beloved house on the lake.</p><p>Technology advancements brought a lot of new things to the table, but it was only a new system to him. When you already have a world of knowledge at your fingertips, there’s not much more the internet brings. Except cat videos. Cat videos were new.</p><p>Merlin started to understand more about what psychology books meant by depression. All he had was tending to his books. He had given up on making friends. Pretending to grow old was tedious work, and there was only so much loss one person can take. Merlin decided to get a dog to help with the loneliness, but Merlin was missing things more than ever. Missing the adventures and the laughter. Missing the round table and the people who sat there. Missing Arthur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you were the last words he said to his friend and man servant. After that there was nothingness. That moment of nothing seemed to stretch both forever and only a second. </p><p>He saw Merlin cry, feeling a harsh ache in his now translucent chest. Merlin always took such good care of him, and apparently that didn’t change after death. Arthur watched as Merlin gathered the boat and wood. Merlin never used his magic in the process, taking the time and effort to do things properly.</p><p>And then the spirit world opened up. In the spirit world Arthur visited Lancelot, his mother, his father. There were a lot of reunions as time went by. Not all of them were good. There were arguments and reconciliations. So much time went by. Everyone eventually came into the spirit world. Except Merlin. Merlin never came, and Arthur never left. The only thing that Arthur ever missed was Merlin. </p><p>There were stories from adventurers of an old man with the most incredible library and the most knowledge in the world, so Arthur listened. Arthur listened to stories of the dead. Always looking for evidence of Merlin. And Gwen understood. She always understood. How did he ever deserve such a wonderful wife.</p><p>Arthur waited. Arthur listened and waited to go back. There were so many times he hoped he would be pulled into the living world again. But after Camelot fell, he started to lose hope. Then there were the tales of the young man who lived in this crazy house by the lake. And then there were the tales of the young woman who lived in this crazy house by the lake, and he had to laugh, talking to Gaius about how he always knew Merlin liked dresses. The ache only grew then, wishing he was there to make fun of Merlin. Time kept rolling on, and just as he was giving up on ever going back, she showed up. Now she was called the Lady of the Lake.</p><p>“It’s time Arthur.” she whispered in his mind. “Albion is at its greatest need. It is time to return.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” replied Arthur, “Camelot fell so long ago and the lands of Albion have been divided for ages. Why now?”</p><p>“Albion is more than just a land Arthur. It always has been.”</p><p>Knot forming in his throat, Arthur looked up at the Lady of the Lake. “I don’t know if I can see him. After all this time. So much has changed. We both have.”</p><p>“Yes Arthur, a lot has changed. But you will do what you must.” Suddenly everything was moving. Swirling and pulling and light refracting through water. Everything he had learned to know fading away. The Lady’s voice faded too, as water rushed around him, saying “You are to protect and save Albion as fiercely as Emrys protected you.”</p><p>Arthur’s question of “What?” bubbled out of his mouth, and then he realized. </p><p>The sword was back in his hand. He was wearing the same clothes he died in. He was at least ten feet underwater. He had to swim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water broke, and Arthur took a deep breath into his body for the first time in centuries. He was alive again. But what was all that noise? In all the tales he heard he never heard anything about the noise. </p><p>As he treaded water, he looked around for the house Gwen described. There on the shore a beautiful house stood. There had been changes, but it was close enough. The most important thing was the dragon in the window, mirroring the Pendragon family crest. </p><p>Has anyone ever told you how hard it is to swim with a sword in your hand? Arthur made it to the shore not far from the house. He really hoped Merlin was home, otherwise this would be awkward. He walked up to the door, and stood in front of it for a moment to take a deep another breath. Could he really face Merlin after all these years? What if too much had changed? Why was he so nervous?</p><p>“You gonna knock or just stand there,” someone shouted from inside. It didn’t sound like Merlin, but then how could he know for sure.</p><p>“What the hell. How bad could it be?” How bad could it be? It could be really bad, Arthur thought to himself. He just stood there thinking for another minute. With a large exhale he lifted his hand, and finally knocked.</p><p>The door flung open.</p><p>“Welcome to the House of Emrys! How can I help y-?” and then the red haired lad stopped and looked down. “Why do you have a sword?”</p><p>“Uh, good question.” Arthur had no idea what was happening. Who was this kid? Where was Merlin? “Does someone named Merlin live here by chance?” Arthur looked past the door frame, searching for a sign that his one time man servant was there.</p><p>“Is that why you have a sword? Because if it is then I don’t think I should tell you.”</p><p>“NO. No, gosh no. The sword is something else. Entirely.” This was going terribly. What if he had moved on. Of course he would, it's been centuries with no contact. Who in their right mind would wait that long. “I’ll just be going then if Merlin isn’t here. I’m new to around here, could you point me to, well, I don’t know where. What do you reccomend?” </p><p>Arthur tried to paste on a convincing smile but who was he kidding. He looked like a drowned rat showing up on someone’s doorstep with only his sword. </p><p>The red haired boy looked at Arthur suspiciously. “Well, Merlin might be here, but only if the sword is not for him.” He paused and Arthur nodded. The boy looked quite pleased with this. “Ok, if you want I can try to go get him, but he doesn’t leave the library much these days. Come and and I’ll also get you some fresh clothes, but leave the sword in the umbrella caddy!” The boy was already down the hall and the door was still wide open.</p><p>Arthur stepped past the threshold, placing the sword very carefully in what he could only guess was the umbrella caddy. The house looked a lot bigger now that he was inside, and he wondered if it was magic or just the newer ways of architecture. A lot of the house looked newer than the style from when he was king. It only made sense that the house would need some renovation. Arthur was surprised at how neat things were, remembering Merlin’s chambers at the castle. </p><p>“Merlin said he’ll be out in a sec. I’ve got some clothes and a towel for you, and the bathroom is two doors down on the right. Holler if you need anything, my name is Adam.” And suddenly he was gone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Merlin,” Adam said gently. “There’s a guy outside looking for you. I let him in. If you want I can tell him you’re busy.”</p><p>“That’s alright Adam. Thank you.” Merlin’s joints groaned in protest as he sat up. “Do you know what he wants?” Slowly Merlin walked over to his closet picking up his favorite red sweater and some joggers he left on the floor yesterday.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but he was dripping wet. Do you mind if I get him some fresh clothes?” Adam already had grabbed a grey sweatsuit knowing that Merlin would say yes. He was always generous with his things even for strangers. “How much time do you need?” Adam knew that Merlin wasn’t feeling his best today. It had been a day where Merlin took extra time to make his tea, collecting herbs from his garden and heating the water over a wood stove. Adam never asked why Merlin prepared his tea like this, he just knew that he always looked sad when he did.</p><p>Feeling sluggish Merlin looked at his weary but young reflection in the mirror, “Give me just a few minutes. I’ll be out soon.” Merlin never really got excited about visitors anymore. Nothing new can happen after living for centuries.</p><p>Adam left with the sweats and a towel, which was strange because it hadn’t been raining. Maybe someone fell in the lake, Merlin thought to himself as he tried to make his hair cooperate. Laying in bed all day always gave him trouble, but sometimes it was just necessary. Giving up on it, Merlin walked into the hallway towards the front room.</p><p>“I’ve heated up some water, would you like me to make some tea?” </p><p>“Sure Adam, but you do know you’re not a servant right?” Merlin smiled and tried to laugh. It was just so painful some days. </p><p>“Course Merlin, but you do treat me pretty well, and you’re nice enough.” Adam looked genuinely pleased to be doing something other than tending to the library and garden today. “Hey, how does this guy know you?” Adam pulled out the packaged tea and the mugs Merlin must have made a century ago. “I don’t recognise him from town and I don’t see you talking to very many people.”</p><p>Merlin sat in his favorite chair, looking out toward the lake, shrugging “Who knows, I’ve lost track of how many people I know. Did you get his name?” He asked knowing how excited Adam could get, talking non-stop and never waiting to listen. It kind of reminded him of himself all those years ago.</p><p>“Forgot to ask,” Adam mumbed around his finger after splashing boiling tea on it. “What’s taking this guy so long, It’s only sweats.” Adam brought the tea over to the sitting area, giving one to Merlin, setting one on the table and sitting down with his.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe he slipped and died,” Merlin tried to joke. Adam smiled and gave a halfhearted laugh remembering that time when someone almost actually did just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Arthur, you were a king!” Maybe he was just shivering from the cold, he wasn’t scared. Of course not. He is the epitome of courage! The clothes were very soft and Adam seemed nice enough. Arthur placed his hand on the door and steeled himself. Head held high he walked back to where he came in, assuming that is where they would be. </p><p>“Hey, glad to see you made it back without dying on us, which actually almost happened once. I forgot to ask your name. Come have a seat, I made you tea.” Adam definitely reminded Arthur of Merlin in a way. The way Merlin used to try and talk his way out of things, filling silence with nonsense.</p><p>Familiar dark hair, longer and messier than the last time he saw it, topped the slumped figure in a chair facing away from him. There was no turning back now, there never really was. “Thanks, I’m uh-”</p><p>“Arthur!”</p><p>Tea forgotten and spilled on the floor, Arthur was suddenly wrapped in a death grip. And suddenly he was so happy he could almost cry. So long Arthur had waited to reunite with his friend. And then he heard the saddest sniffles. Unsure what to do, Arthur just held Merlin, being stared at by Adam and wondering how the hell he was still breathing.</p><p>Merlin seemed to remember himself then, pulling away and looking sheepish. “Hey Adam, do you mind?” And the craziest thing happened. Suddenly instead of Adam there was a fluffy red dog in the chair. </p><p>“Sire, uh, Arthur, is it really-”</p><p>“Merlin, did you turn that boy into a dog?!” And it was like that they both knew, they were still friends after all this time. And this made Merlin smile. For the first time in a long time Merlin smiled, reaching his eyes and his dimples. </p><p>“I didn’t, but I may have turned the dog into a boy”</p><p>Adam, the dog who Merlin turned into a boy when he realized he needed help looking after the house, looked over from his dog bed, not understanding a word. But he felt the happiness in the room and saw the happiest smile he had ever seen on Merlin’s face.</p><p>Smiling at Merlin, Arthur asked “What kind of clotpole names a dog Adam?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this work and would like more chapters please say so! I might continue writing if I know I have people who enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>